reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Cleet
Cleet is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background Prior to 1899, Cleet became an associate of the outlaw Micah Bell, alongside Joe. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Beaver Hollow Chapter Cleet and Joe are introduced by Micah in the mission "My Last Boy", as two people that he knows who can help with the upcoming train robbery. Cleet then plays a large role in the gang's last robbery, being one of the few to jump aboard the train, and helps fight off the army with Arthur and Sadie when it begins to attack. When Arthur goes to confront Micah after discovering that he is the traitor, Cleet sides with Dutch and Micah in the ensuing standoff. Along with all those who sided with Dutch, he aims a gun at Arthur and John, until the Pinkertons descend upon the camp, with the larger group being the first to flee. Cleet is later seen riding with Dutch, Joe and Micah, attempting to hunt down Arthur and John. After the Van der Linde gang's dissolution following the events of the standoff, Micah forms a new gang with Cleet and Joe. Beecher's Hope Chapter At some point in 1907, Cleet became estranged with Micah following a fallout. When Micah was involved in an assault on a family, Cleet tried to stop him from killing a little girl. Micah was furious at this and attempted to kill Cleet for his insubordination, but Cleet managed to escape him and fled to the town of Strawberry. After hearing rumours about Cleet being in Strawberry, John Marston, Sadie Adler and Charles Smith search for him in order to find Micah. Cleet flees at the sight of John, but fails to escape as Sadie quickly subdues him. John beats Cleet and, at the advice of Sadie, ultimately decides to put him on the gallows and threaten him with death if he doesn’t talk. Cleet eventually tells the trio that Micah is hiding out at Mount Hagen and tries to convince them that he is "one of the good guys". John can choose to either hang him or spare him, although sparing Cleet will simply result in him being shot dead by Sadie instead. Character Personality Unlike Micah or Joe, Cleet seems to have some sense of moral conscience and possibly valued it above loyalty, as he was willing to stand up to Micah when he tried to kill a little girl. He seems to have a strong sense of self-preservation as well; threats of death are ultimately what causes him to reveal Micah's location, which is then followed by Cleet begging for his life. Appearance Cleet is a small, skinny man with a "rat face" as Sadie and others call it. He also has dark brown hair in a comb-over type style over his almost bald head. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "My Last Boy" * "Our Best Selves" * "Red Dead Redemption" * "American Venom" Trivia *Cleet never speaks during a cutscene; he shares this distinction with Joe, although unlike him, Cleet has several lines in "Our Best Selves" and "American Venom". One of them can be heard saying "Yup" during the opening cutscene of "Red Dead Redemption", although neither man's mouth can be seen moving. Both can also be interacted with around camp, between the missions "My Last Boy" and "Our Best Selves", although they never move past the table near Dutch's tent. They only sit at the table, lay on their nearby bedrolls or occasionally go to the mouth of the cave. *Although partially obscured by his neckerchief, it can be observed that Cleet has a tattoo on his chest similar to Joe's. *If the player chooses to not do anything when presented with the choice to kill or spare Cleet, after a while, Sadie will shoot him as if the player had chosen to spare. *Cleet is one of the few story-relevant characters to share a name with another story-relevant character. Cleet is also the name of the street urchin who steals Arthur's satchel in the quest "The Joys Of Civilization" at the start of Chapter 4. *If Cleet is antagonised enough, he will shove Arthur, just like Micah, Dutch and Joe. *He is also briefly mentioned by Joe in Red Dead Online. Gallery Cleet-rdr2.jpeg|Cleet's dead body, after being shot by Sadie Navigation de:Cleet fr:Cleet Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Mentioned characters in Online Category:Antagonists